Such a fluid reservoir is known from the state of the art, for example, from WO 98/32539. This fluid reservoir is provided for one-time use and comprises a container made from plastic and a cover that can be set on top for closing this container. On the top side of the cover there are connection means for the placement and attachment of the fluid reservoir on a paint spray gun or an adapter attached to this gun. In this way, the fluid reservoir is set “upside-down” on the paint spray gun, that is, with the cover side pointing downward. The paint located in the fluid reservoir then flows downward into the paint inlet channel of the paint spray gun due to the force of gravity. Pressure equalization between the interior of the paint reservoir and the surroundings is necessary to allow the gravity-driven flow of paint. To guarantee this pressure equalization, a ventilation opening, which can be closed by means of an adhesive strip or a manually actuated valve, is formed in the container base.
Another fluid reservoir of this generic type is known from DE 10 2004 021 298 A1. For this fluid reservoir, the valve is constructed as a sliding valve for closing the ventilation opening. For such a sliding valve, there is the risk that the ventilation opening is not completely closed if the slider has not been completely pushed into the valve housing. In this case, there is the risk when filling the fluid reservoir with paint that paint will run out through the ventilation opening incompletely closed with the slide.
Starting with this state of the art, the invention is based on the task of presenting a fluid reservoir with a valve, easily actuated manually, for the reliable closing of the ventilation opening.